


Properly Lazing About

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fe!MC, Genderbending, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Akira might grow tired of all of the pregnancy symptoms, but this? Curled into Ryuji's side, his hand on her stomach? She'll never grow tired of this.





	Properly Lazing About

“I really like Aika. It’s pretty similar to Akira, too.”

“It’s going to be a _boy_.” Akira laughed, managing to shove her shoulder against Ryuji’s. “They’ve already told us.”

“Hey, all I’m sayin’ is we should be prepared just in case!” He only tapped her shoulder back, beaming.

Akira hummed, resting a hand over her stomach. Ryuji was tracing a fingertip along it, meandering against the patterns in her shirt. “It’s going to be a boy,” she repeated. “I know it. Besides, you _want_ a boy. Why are you trying to think of other names?”

“I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl,” Ryuji said. “Really, I don’t, I just… we gotta come up with a name…”

“We’re working on it… we’ve got a few months still.” She wanted to settle on a name just as much as he did, but she was just… tired, right now. Maybe she’d have a bit of a nap. Ryuji was taking a break from painting the nursery and he was a warm presence at her side… he’d even gone to have a shower to chase away the smell of paint before coming in to see her. He was a blessing. Or maybe he just hadn’t wanted her to throw up in the sink again. It was probably that… God, paint smelled horrendous and she was already steering clear of the nursery.

“Yeah, I know. Just want the best for our little bun.” He leaned down, dislodging Akira out of her dozy state, to press his lips against her stomach. She couldn’t even be annoyed. He was so sweet, and so happy, and so was she.

“Futaba’d choke if she knew you called him that,” she murmured, sweeping her fingers through his hair.

“What? A bun in the oven! Come on.”

“I know… it’s cute. Can’t call him bun when he’s born, though,” she added, eyes sparkling.

“Oh, come on, I know that.” He rolled his eyes. All in good nature. “Until we settle on a name, though.”

“Yeah.” She squirmed a little on the sofa. She was already so uncomfortable. Had the couch always been so uncomfortable? They really did need a new one… affording things was getting even more difficult… doing anything was getting more difficult. She could barely even cook dinner with this lingering nausea. Ryuji was fine at it, but he just… didn’t know how to cook some of the things she wanted…

… mm, food. Her eyes had fallen shut again, and she pried them open. “You should get me Big Bang.”

“What?”

“Big Bang Burger… I’m starving.”

“What– are you kidding? We ate an hour ag–” He seemed to think better of the conversation, and held up his hands. “Big Bang it is, man. What else you want? Fries? A sundae?”

“Tempting,” she murmured, “but no. Thank you… hurry back.”

Ryuji huffed a laugh and pecked a kiss to her lips. “Yeah, yeah, you won’t notice I’m gone.”

“I already do,” Akira said lightly. “My side’s gone cold, and bun’s kicking cause you took your hand off.”

Now he laughed a bit louder, gently patting her stomach. “I’ll be back soon. _Both_ of you behave,” he said.

“Yep… wait, Ryuji.”

“Yeah?”

“Changed my mind, bun wants a milkshake too.”

Nothing new. “Oh yeah, sure!”

Akira hummed another laugh, folding her hands over her stomach. She’d just nap until he got back… such a good husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Any stories in the Goro series are now going to be side stories! So, back to the beginning!
> 
> Requested by QueenofDragons2 and then Pan, too and... this was disgustingly sweet to write 0w0 Domesticity is my LIFE


End file.
